Conventional printing systems invert sheeted substrates to perform duplex printing. Conventional inversion of a sheeted substrate involves advancing a substrate into an inversion baffle, stopping the movement of the sheeted substrate in the inversion baffle, changing the direction of movement of the sheeted substrate to move the sheeted substrate out of the inversion baffle, and restarting the movement of the sheeted substrate to change a side of the sheeted substrate to be processed (i.e. receive a printed image). How the sheeted substrate is stopped is machine specific. But, because the movement of the sheeted substrate is stopped, and then restarted in another direction, the sheeted substrate must then be accelerated to reach a process velocity. Printing service providers continue to increase printing process speeds to meet printing service demands. However, continually increasing process speeds causes the associated accelerations that occur when restarting the movement of the sheeted substrate to rise. The increased speeds and accelerations often lead to handling issues such as paper jams and image defects such as marring or smearing of the image, for example. Additionally, because conventional printing systems must stop and restart the movement of a sheeted substrate to invert the sheeted substrate, a maximum process speeds are limited.